Photo Shoot Trip!
by DinosawK
Summary: Ai is the only one available to go to a photo shoot with his cute little kouhei and the hotel messes up the room, leaving the two with a double bed... I dont own Uta Pri!


"What!? I'm not going with him!" A small and very angry blonde shouted.

"But Syo-chan, you have to go with somebody because of your heart! Ai-Ai's the only one whose free and he's your senpai, the best person to go with~" A much taller brunette shouted back and the blue eyed shorty silenced.

"Fine. I'll go with him. Only because I have too!"

"Good!" Reiji smiled and left Syo and Ai on their own in the front room.

"Why the hell do you have to be free!?"

"Because I am. Don't argue Syo or ill add to your already full schedule." Syo sighed and threw himself down onto the sofa, Ai sat next to him waiting for the blonde to shout more about why he didn't want Ai to go with him to a photo shoot on the other side of Japan. "Anyway, it's only two days. One night, you see me around the building anyway, this is no different." Syo sighed in defeat and went to practice on his vocals, forgetting that it was one-on-one training with his senpai. Ai soon followed after him and they began their lesson. By lunch time, Syo and Ai had to take some time to pack their bag for their trip the next day. "Did you book the hotel?" Syo asked whilst stuffing a spare hat into his bag.

"Yes. One room, two single beds. The best I could get as they were almost fully booked." Syo nodded and threw his bag onto the floor.

"I'm done. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, 8am. There should be no problems as you should be awake at 5am." Syo sighed, nodded and left the room to get some lunch before afternoon practice.

The next morning, Ai woke Syo and Natsuki at 5am as usual and Natsuki went to change whilst Syo and Ai spoke about their trip. "We will be setting out for the train at 7am. When you're changed, get some breakfast and make sure you're ready." Syo nodded and sat waiting for Natsuki to leave. He soon dad and Syo went inside to shower and change. Whilst Syo was on the bathroom, Ai had decides to change there as Natsuki had left to get breakfast. Just when Ai was almost finished and was about to put on his shirt when Syo walked in. He spotted the shirtless Ai and his face turned a deep shade of red, he ran past before his cyan haired senpai could notice his face. "I'm going to get breakfast!" He shouted before letting the door close behind him. Ai stood confused yet brushed it off and followed to get his breakfast. "Ai-Ai~!" He heard a voice shout as he left his dorm.

"Yes, Reiji?"

"Is everything booked~?"

"Yes, do not worry."

"So... Do you think you'll get closer to Syo-chan whilst you're there?"

"Closer?"

"You're always arguing, Ai-Ai! I think it's because of Syo-chan's crush on you~"

"Syo? Have a crush on me? I find that highly unlikely by the way he speaks to me."

"Whatever Ai-Ai~" Reiji winked. "Come on, let's get some breakfast before you're late!" The two left to get breakfast. After everybody had eaten, Syo and Ai needed to leave for the train. "Bye-byee Syo-chan! I'll see you soon!" Natsuki shouted as Ai and Syo got into Reiji's car. After about half an hour, the three reached the train station and Reiji left Ai and Syo there. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow!" Reiji shouted before leaving. "Let's go." Ai said and Syo followed him into the station. They waited 20 minutes for their train and got on. After about 2 hours they arrived at their destination. Syo stepped out if the train looking at the scenery. "Wow.." He said quietly. Ai snapped him out of his trance by saving a hand in front of his face.

"Let's drop our bags off at the hotel, get some lunch then you can get to your shooting." He said, Syo nodded and they began to walk to their hotel. They arrived soon and Ai went to check in as Syo brought them a drink. "Mikaze." He said sharply to the women at the desk.

"Yep!" She replied happily. "Mikaze-san, we had a room problem so you have a double bedded room, is that a problem?"

"Thats fin-"

"No!" Syo interrupted as he carried two drinks to Ai

"Don't listen to him, it is fine." Ai took the keys of the receptionist and they made their way to room 28.

"Why did you agree!?" Syo shouted.

"It's one night Syo. If you're that bothered by sleeping with me, I will sleep on the floor."

"No... It's fine... "Ai smiled and they soon reached their room. Syo flung his bag into a corner and Ai placed his next to the bed, sitting next to it. Syo came over and sat next to him, but not close. "What are we doing now?" He asked as they both drank their drinks.

"We need to get lunch then you have your photo shoot." Ai said emotionlessly whilst inspecting the bed sheet.

"Okay... let's go?" Syo asked, standing up and Ai nodded in agreement. He stood up and led Syo out of the room, locking it behind them. They searched for a cafe around the hotel and eventually found one. They had their lunch in that cafe then went to Syo's photo shoot. Whilst Syo was working, Ai couldn't take his eyes off the small blonde noticing each little thing about him like how beautiful his eyes were, how cute he really was and how soft his lips looked. Ai quickly looked away when Syo looked in his direction; a small blush appearing on his cheeks when Ai looked back, Syo mimicked his actions. Soon the photo-shoot had ended and whilst Syo was changing, the photographer called Ai over. "Were finished here now, we won't need him tomorrow. He's good!" He said whilst smiling. Ai nodded and went to find Syo. After wondering around for a while, he knocked sharply on the blonde's dressing room. "Come in!" He heard Syo shout from behind the door and entered.

"Good work today. The company doesn't need you to work tomorrow so I'll call Reiji and get him to pick us up earlier; it's too late to go home now." Syo checked the time.

"5pm? I've been working for 5 hours!?" Ai nodded. "So... I still have to sleep with you..?"

"Well, you could stay on the floor, I would have given the bed up for you as you had work but now you don't."

"I'm not staying on the floor!"

"Then you'll have to sleep with me." Ai's comment made Syo blush bright red.

"F-fine... Let's go..." The two made their way back to the hotel, stopping for dinner at a restaurant on the way. When they arrived at their room they sat and talked for a while about mostly work related things. Whilst the spoke both of their eyes wondered to the others lips and they stared into each other's eyes. Syo soon snapped out of his trance. "I-I'm going to bed..." He said whilst grabbing pyjamas from his bag and going into the bathroom. Whilst he was in there he took a shower and his thoughts wondered to his senpai. 'Why do I find him good looking all of a sudden?! His lips look so soft... I keep getting a stupid urge to kiss him! Ugh I have to sleep with him too!' Syo hesitantly left the bathroom, a red blush plastered onto his face, Ai immediately noticed it. "Are you okay Syo? Do you have a fever? Have you overworked yourself?"

"I'm fine senpai..."

"Alright. Let's get to bed." Ai saying the last part deepened Syo's blush and he followed Ai to the bed getting in and staying as close to the edge and as far away from Ai as possible. "Syo, you're very distant. I won't hurt you."

"I know that baka!" Syo moved closer to the middle and they locked eyes, neither daring to look away. Syo's blush deepened and he closed his eyes. After a while he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his eyes snapped open in shock. His senpai was hugging him. Syo's heart started to beat faster and he didn't understand why. He didn't like Ai like this... Did he..? "Syo..." Ai brought their lips together for a kiss, Syo confused and very red faced. When they pulled away, Ai spoke. "I'm sorry. I've been feeling I needed to do that all day... I don't know what this emotion is..?" Syo blushed once again but slowly began to smile. "It's called love... How do you not even know that, baka!?"

"Love?" Ai mentally researched the word. "Ahh, I see. I love you Syo." Syo blushed a deeper red and hid his face into Ai's chest whilst saying a muffled "I love you too" back. Ai smiled and continued to research in his head, finding things that caused him to blush furiously then smirk to himself. He suddenly hovered above Syo, pinning him to the bed. "A-A-Ai!?" Syo stuttered, blushing. Ai leant down and kissed Syo on the lips again, his tongue immediately forcing its way inside Syo's mouth. Syo realized what was happening and he slammed his eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. Ai slowly slipped off Syo's shirt and kissed down his neck, leaving little marks. Syo's face was bright red as his shaking hands tried to unbutton Ai's shirt and he eventually pulled it off, admiring Ai's body. Ai kissed Syo once again before nibbling on his earlobe. Ai's breath made Syo shiver, Ai noticed and kissed his lips once again. He soon moved down to Syo's shorts, pulling them and his boxers off, revealing his erect member. Ai leant down, licking the tip then taking it fully into his mouth, licking and sucking. Syo was moaning, taken over by pleasure. Ai could see they Syo was getting closer to releasing and stopped when he was about to do so, earning a sigh from Syo. Ai then flipped Syo over and readied him for what was to come. When he had finished, he took off his own trousers and inserted his member into Syo. Syo screamed quietly in pain then as Ai continued thrusting in and out he began to moan Ai's name. Soon, Ai hit a place in Syo that caused him to moan much louder, almost shouting Ai's name as more and more waves of pleasure came over him. "A-Ai! I'm gonna-" Syo couldn't finish his sentence before releasing onto the sheets with Ai soon following. Ai pulled out of Syo and collapsing onto him, giving him a quick peck on his lips before they spoke. "I-I.. Love you, Ai." Syo stuttered, his face red. "I love you too, Syo..." Ai replied before them both falling asleep. Ai awoke at 5am the next morning, his arms wrapped around his newly formed boyfriend. He shook the sleeping boy to try and wake him yet only earning groans. "Go away..." He said, closing his eyes after giving Ai a death stare.

"Come on, wake up midget" he said whilst shaking him once again. This failed so he leant down and pressed his lips to Syo's forcefully, making blonde boy snap open his eyes immediately.

"W-W-Whaa!?" Syo sat up quickly, his face bright red.

"What's wrong Syo?" Ai asked, almost teasingly.

"Nothing! Why're you even waking me up this early! It's your fault we didn't sleep much last night!" Syo lay back down, facing away from Ai.

"Fine, I doubt Reiji will be up for a while so you can sleep." Ai lay down, putting his arm around Syo, them both soon falling asleep. Syo woke up 4 hours later facing his senpai. He looked at Ai for a while before deciding to wake him up. "Hey, Ai." Syo shook him and he woke up immediately.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Half 9. The longest you've ever stayed in bed for I'm guessing!" Syo smiled and Ai smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"Go shower, ill call Reiji." Ai said getting out of the bed, wrapped in a blanket to cover himself. Syo moved and felt a sharp pain in his back, almost screaming. "Are you okay!?" Ai asked, losing his emotionless nature.

"I'm fine.."

"So, I hurt you then..." Ai looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I said I wouldn't.."

"Bakaa." Syo tapped Ai on the head. "It was worth it." He said with a wink before kissing Ai then slowly moving towards the bathroom, clearly in pain, leaving a blushing Ai on the bed. Ai picked up his phone and called the energetic senpai. "Hi, Ai-Ai! Whats up!?"

"Could you pick us up earlier? Syo did all of his work yesterday but we got to the hotel late."

"Sorry! I can't! Working until I have to pick you up! Why not go on a date with Syo-chan~?" Reiji teased.

"Why would I do that?" Ai asked, hiding the fact that they were actually together and probably would go on a date, if Syo could move.

"Get closer to him~!" Ai stayed silent so Reiji changed the subject "Was the hotel okay?"

"They messed up our room, we had a double bed."

"Ooh~ Anything happen~?" Ai blushed

"O-Of course not!"

"You stuttered Ai-Ai~ Something happened! Tell me!"

"Fine... We are together now." Reiji cheered down the phone and a small smile crept onto Ai's face. Syo walked out if the bathroom, stumbling slightly muttering loudly about how much pain he was in, Reiji heard this and started to giggle.

"Aww! So THAT happened then Ai-Ai~?!" Ai blushed.

"W-what.?"

"You did! Well done!" Reiji laughed. "I should be off now! Have fun~" Reiji put down the phone.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ai said whilst standing up, still covered by the blanket. Syo nodded, sat on the bed and played on his phone until Ai came out 10 minutes later. "Are you okay now?" Ai asked whist drying his hair.

"Better..." Syo said, blushing

"Good. Will you be well enough to go on a date today? We don't have to be at the station until 3:30."

"I will!" Syo said happily. "Where're we going?"

"I don't know yet. Get your bag packed so we can just come and get them later and ill think." Ai said, smiling at how happy Syo looked. The two packed up their bags and left the hotel in search of something to do for the day. They spent their time walking around parks and eating in a cafe until soon the fate was forced to end by the time. "We have to get going now." Ai said standing from a bench.

"Fine... But I know Reiji-senpai is going to tell everyone about us... Including Natsuki and that isn't safe! He'd follow us calling us cute!" Syo was getting flustered and angry, making Ai smile. He patted Syo's head and leant down lightly kissing his lips.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Come on, better get our bags and then get the train." Syo nodded as Ai offered out his hand for Syo to hold. They walked back to their hotel and quickly grabbed their bags, giving the keys back to the receptionist and leaving for the train. They boarded 5 minutes after waiting for it to arrive. Ai and Syo sat in a comfortable silence for a while before it was broken by the sound of a soft snore. Ai suddenly felt something heavy hit his shoulder, he looked to the side and saw that it was Syo, fast asleep. He smiled and brushed a few stray hairs from the blonde's forehead, then pressing a kiss there. They sat like that for the next hour and a half then Syo began to stir and sat up. "How long was I asleep?" He asked sleepily.

"About 1 and a half hours. We're almost home." Syo nodded and leant onto Ai's shoulder again. "There's no point going back to sleep, Syo."

"I'm not, it's just comfy sitting like this." Syo smiled a blush on his cheeks. The announcement called and it was their time to get off. They exited the train to see Reiji waiting for them.

"And how's the new couple~?" He asked, smiling. The two mentioned blushed and followed Reiji put to the car, not looking forward to the teasing that they'll get when they arrive back to the dorms.


End file.
